wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
To the castle
Characters Brimstone Stormlash Enyo Stormlash Burn Canon Tundra (Not Windrider's Tundra! This is Tundra's Tundra!) Tundra-the-icewing1 Goldfish Goldfish The SandWing Brighta Goldfish The SandWing Starry Aiden1200 Authors notes This is a Fanfiction of three dragons going on an adventure to go see their friend Tundra at a castle in the Ice Kingdom. The three friends experience new things along the way, until something happens.... If you have any questions please likely to post them on my message wall or in the comments also enjoy. Contains segustive content. Prologue Brimstone, Starry, and Goldfish are visiting Burn in her Stronghold. "Brimstone, I want to go back home" Starry complained. "Starry we are going to visit Tundra." Brimestone calmly replied to Starry. Starry went to a room and layed down thinking "I don't want to visit Tundra today, I was suposed to go find... Wait, I just realized theres nothing i am going to do so. I still don't want to visit Tundra, maybe another day." 15 minutes later, Goldfish came into Burn's Stronghold and said "Oh hey Brimstone and Star... Where's Starry?" Brimstone looked around him "I don't know?" Brimstone said. Brimstone and Goldfish looked in rooms to see if they could find Starry. They came upon a room and found Starry. Starry was laying on a cloth, asleep. Brimstone walked in while Goldfish stood out side the door. "Alright Brimstone I'm ready to go" Starry said, refreshed and ready. Chapter 1 Brimstone, Starry, and Goldfish headed out the Stronghold and started flying over to the Ice Kingdom to go see Tundra. "I can't wait to see Tundra." Brimstone said happily. "I can't wait to meet Tundra." Goldfish replied. "I don't want Tundra to buy me dinner this time, make it someone else." Starry added. Once it got dark they landed and found a little cave to rest in for the night. It was early in the morning when Brimstone woke up Goldfish and Starry. "What do you want now Brimstone, I don't want any peanut butter right now." Starry whined when he woke up. "Let's start to go and try not to fall asleep this time!" Goldfish said, looking at Starry. "What? It only happens when you are to tired and you want to sleep fly." It was around noon when they landed. "I think Tundra will be happy once I give her this." Brimstone said. "What is it?" Goldfish asked. "It is a little statue of an IceWing, Tundra has always wanted one and now she will get one. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I give it to her!" Brimstone said. Then all of the suden random IceWings come out of no where and take the sculpture of the IceWing. " Hey! Give it back, that's not yours!" Brimstone yelled at the IceWings. "Heck no! This thing is worth millions!" One of the IceWings said then took off flying. "What are we going to do now?" Brimstone said. " I don't know but we will come up with a plan, I'm sure of it. " Goldfish said. Starry was watching all this happen meanwhile he was bored rolling around in the warm sand. "What happened to the IceWing sculpture?" Starry asked. "It was taken from my talons." Brimstone said sadly. "Hey, Brimstone I'm sure we'll get it back, I mean like come on. We are a great group of friends, so I'm sure we'll get the sculpture back again soon." Goldfish told Brimstone. Brimstone, Starry, and Goldfish kept flying until they found a little city of SandWings. "Hey, maybe those SandWings know where those IceWings went with the sculpture."Brimstone told Starry and Goldfish. "Hey, Excuse me?" Brimstone said tapping the SandWing on the back. Then the SandWing looked at Brimstone. Then Brimstone realized that was the one of the IceWings that stole the IceWing sculpture. Chapter 2 "Starry get him!" Then Starry tackled the IceWing. "Who is your boss?" Goldfish asked. "I won't tell you!" The IceWing replied. "Starry, bite him!" Then Starry bit the IceWing. "Fine, i'll tell you but you didn't hear it from me. Burn sent me to go after the IceWing sculpture and bring it back cause it's worth thousands of diamonds." The IceWIng told them. The IceWing gave back the little statue and ran into a little house. They took the sculpture and headed back on the way to Tundra's castle in the Ice Kingdom. On the otherhand. "Dantae, wheres the IceWing statue?" Burn asked Dantae (the IceWing). "It broke Burn, I am so sorry. "God dangit Dantae! I could've goten so some diamonds within that but now i can't cause of your stupid clumseyness." Burn told Dantae angrily. Later, Brimstone, Starry, and Goldfish are about to enter another little village to get to the Ice Kingom. The village is on the border between the IceWing Kingdom and the SandWing Kingdom. Brimstone, Starry, and Goldfish become blocked by other SandWings. "What are you guys doing here?" Goldfish said. "Are they your friends Goldfish?" Brimstone asked. "Nope, lairs from my town." Goldfish said madly. They all fought the 7 SandWings but one. "Give me the sculpture or you three will end up in cells!" The last SandWing said. "Oh just wait till I do this." Brimstone said grinning. Then Brimstone threw down the IceWing sculpture and it broke into pieces. "Great, now Burn will kill me!" The SandWing said flying away. But, the broken sculpture was a fake the Brimstone took just incase he had to brake it if it was stolen. Chapter 3 That night Burn sent out Dantae and other IceWings to go kidnap Brimstone and Starry to take them into cells while they were sleeping. "Got dang it Starry, I told you keep off me while I..." Brimstone said agressivly waking up. "I swear Brimstone, I did not do anything this time. I swear, I haven't gone near you sleeping ever since..." Starry replied. "Wait, were in a cell. We must of been kidnapped. Starry!" Brimstone said. "I swear I did nothing this time Brimstone." Starry replied while starting to get annoyed. Mean while, Goldfish was looking for Brimstone and Starry, until he never heard Burn talking to Dantae. "Alright now Dantae, I need you to find Goldfish and take all his diamonds. I will deal with the others in a bit after Blister is gone." Burn told Dantae. Goldfish thought "I can sneak them out and head back on the way to Tundra, and have the gaurds take care of them." Goldfish snuk down into the basement and found the cell. Then Goldfish went up the stairs and being aware of Burn or one of her Gaurds. Goldfish went out the gate and came around the wall to the basement and broke a hole in the cell wall. "Brimstone, Starry. I'm here to save you and hurry out before we get caught." Goldfish whispered to Brimstone and Starry through the hole in the wall. "There escaping! Enyo go and get them!" Burn shouted. Enyo helped brake the hole in the wall. "Enyo what are you doing here?" Brimstone asked Enyo. "I'm working with Burn but im not doing what she said so im helping you guys escape." Enyo told Brimstone. Brimstone, Starry, Goldfish, And Enyo took off flying into the way of the IceKingdom to go see Tundra. "So where are we going guys?" Enyo asked. "We are on our way to go see our friend Tundra in the IceKingdom." Brimstone replied to Enyo. Once they were about 14 miles to the IceKingdom there cam upon a rock, the rock had writing on it. The writing said "Quaeretis custodias captivi effugerunt ardebit. Ut semel sis custodibus." "What a minute, i know what that says." Goldfish said. "What does it say?" Brimstone asked. " It says. Burn's guards will be looking for the escaped prisoners. Once your there get the guards. It's latin" Goldfish replied. "Wait, you speak latin Goldfish?" Starry asked. "Yeah, I was raised in a cave in Rome." Goldfish said. After they read the rock, they started back flying again. Chapter 4 They all arrived to Tundra's castle in the IceWing Kingdom. "Brimstone, Starry, Goldfish, and......Who are you?" Tundra said. "I'm Enyo, an IceWing." Enyo replied. "Hey Tundra?" Brimstone asked. "Yes Brimstone." Tundra replied. "I have something for you." Brimstone told Tundra. "Oh Brimstone. What is it?" Tundra asked. Brimstone gave Tundra the sculpture of the IceWIng. "Aww, Brimstone thank you!" Tundra said while hugging Brimstone. Then Brimstone gave thumbs up to Goldfish. Later that night Brimstone, Starry, Goldfish, and Enyo are at the castle in rooms sleeping. It lightly started to drizzle, and started to rain making loud sounds that sound like someone's throwing rocks at Starry's window. Starry then crept silently into Enyo's room then was able to sleep for the rest of the night. The sun rises, birds start singing, cooks start cooking, fire starts up. "Mr. Coffee Mug, I told you to sleep in your little be-...STARRY!" Enyo said. "What? I was scared" Starry replied. "If you were scared you didn't have to squeeze me in a cuddle so dang hard!" Enyo said aggresivly. "Starry! I told you to keep out your tennis balls in your bed again!" Brimstone yelled from Tundra's room. Brimstone, Starry, Enyo, Goldfish, and Tundra all go downstairs to get a drink and eat some breakfeast. "Mr. Coffe Mug, go get us some Coffee." Enyo said. "So, Mr. Coffee Mug is like your servent?" Starry asked. "Kind of, I am apart of royalty here with Tundra, so I use Mr. Coffee Mug." Enyo replied. It is cold outside. Tundra starts to cuddle with Brimstone, Enyo starts to cuddle with Starry, and Brighta (Tundra's sister) starts to cuddle with Goldfish. "So what should we all do?" Tundra asked. "Our coffee is here now, and maybe we could watch some executioners decapiatate some people." Brighta replied. The windows opend up to see the executioning room. The executioners decapitated for 3 hours, until Goldfish made a request. "I would like to request Gladiator fights along with decapitations" Goldfish requested. The executioner made a signal for ok and told the rest of the executioners to get gladiator armor on and put on a show, in rythm of gladiator, decapitation, execution, gladiator, decaptation, execution, gladiator, execution, and end with a decapitation. Later after the executions. "Well that was nice, but before we do any more the room should be cleaned." Tundra said. "Don't worry about it, that is a later problem." Brimstone replied. "I think that was fun and we should do that tomorrow morning again." Brighta added. One thing they might not stay long with in a few more weeks or not, Goldfish assumes Brimstone doesn't see Tundra alot. Or does he. Anyways, The've got time till they leave. Probably in a few months. "Should we keep watching executions or find something else to do?" Brimstone asked. "Well you guys can do that, I have to write some documents." Goldfish said and stood up going into his library in his room. Goldfish got out the scroll and got his ink pen and wrote "Dear Dontae, I know your undercover and all but you can fight back to Burn and come fight with us, doesn't matter if a war starts. All that matters it that your apart of our family and if some thing happend to you, we wouldn't know what to do without you. Your friend Goldfish." Goldfish put the scroll in a capsule and sent it off to Dontae. Chapter 5 "Donate, you have a letter from the SandWings." the Messanger told Dontae. "Alright, just put it on my desk and I'll get to it later." Dontae replied. Dontae thought if Goldfish was in trouble or his family died or something. So Dontae went up to his room and read the letter. "I think I should come!" Dontae thought. Dontae secretly packed his things. "Donate, where are you going? Burn asked. "To visit long lost family" Donate replied. Donate then went out and flew away to the IceWing Kingdom. "Burn, a letter is mailed to you from the IceWing Kingdom." The Messenger said to Burn. Burn opened up the letter that said. "Dear Burn, this is Goldfish. Donate left so he doesn't have to see you and work for you anymore, me and my friends are his long lost family. Don't bother to come after us, by the time you are finished reading this it will be too late to do anything. Don't try to do anything about this. All of us at Tundra's castle know that you kidnapped them just so you can get the real sculpture. Even thought it's work a lot of diamonds, it is still a gift. If you try to kidnap us, Starry will come after you when your sleeping in the night, also we will burn your stronghold to the ground. Once we do that you will have no where to go, we will then lock you up somewhere far down in an ice cave, so you'll freeze. And you won't be able to find us. I won't give you the location of the castle." Burn thought. "Then I will have the whole Sand Wing Army scout the IceWing Kingdom until we find you and the sculpture." It started to get dark out. "Alright Soldiers! Be prepared to a whole Sand WIng Army invading the IceWing Kingdom, they are cominf after Tundra's sculpture. DO whatever you can to stop them. Just don't let them get into the castle!" Tundra's guard general said. "Brimstone, I was once in the SandWing Army, I know their tactics. I can help with this!" Goldfish told Brimstone. "I was a commander in the FlameWing army." Brimstone replied to Goldfish. Goldfish knew they would break threw the windows and tunnels, so he blocked them with rocks as a dead end. The SandWing army began going into the tunnels and got stuck in the NightWing Kingdom. Brighta came to check on Goldfish, she found him on his bed. She thought he was dead because it didn't look like he was breathing. "Tundra, help me! Goldfish isn't breathing!" Brighta said rushing to Tundra all the way across the other side of the castle. Brimstone quickly ran to Goldfish's room. He burst in to his room, panting heavily. "Check for a pulse! Now!" He placed a talon on Goldfish's neck. There was a weak pulse, but Goldfish was alive. "He is alive. Get him to the healers!" He lifted Goldfish on to his back and quickly took him to the healers. Chapter 6 Goldfish started to get a migrane and wen't to go lay down in his room. Later. about dawn, it started raining again. Starry got scared, he came into Enyo's room and slept with her. Starry cuddled Enyo then fell asleep. "Starry! Get the frick off me!" Enyo screamed. "Starry don't make me get the squirt bottle!" Enyo said to starry. Enyo kicked Starry out of her bed and let him sleep on her couch. Burn's army hasn't come yet, but there prepared for her or anyone else. Goldfish thought "Maybe this is over." It seemed over, Burn didn't come. Maybe she gave up on the IceWing sculpture. It was morning about 8, everyone came down into the little living room area and opened the execution windows. "Mr.Coffee Mug, you know the drill. about 5 please." Enyo said to Mr.Coffee Mug. Goldfish head still hurt a bit still so he layed in his room staring out the window trying to get sleep and not get more hurt like he did. "Hey Gold, you alright?" Brighta asked. "Shhh!" Goldfish replied. Then Brighta wen't back down stairs and told them what Gold said. Enyo wanted to help Goldfish feel better. She brought him a ice glass of water. "Hey Goldfish, I brought you this." She sat the glass on the floor next to his bed. Once Enyo left his room Brighta came to come and check on him. It didn't look like Goldfish was breating. He listend to him to make sure. Goldfish stoped breathing for a second and that's when Brighta rushed out of the room. She ran to Tundra and said. "Goldfish isn't breathing! Get him to the healer!" Chapter 7 Goldfish woke up to see Brimstone, Starry, Enyo,Tundra, and Brighta all in the room siting in chairs in the healers office. "Wher....Where am I?" Goldfish asked. "You are in the healers cause theres something going on with you." Enyo replied. "So we can go howey?" Goldfish said while looking derpy. "Healer what's wrong with him?" Brighta asked worriedly. "He is just sleepy, he's slept too long. This is an affect that will happen when he's awake sometimes. You will want to give him this in a small cup to make him stop derping. The derping will go one for about 30 mins-1 hour." The healer said. Once they got back to Tundra's ice castle they went and sat in the living room where the execution window is. As soon as they sat down Goldfish started to derp out. His face looked strange and he acted like a stupid spy. He looked at Tundra and said "Where's the frankenfurt you promised me, I got the money." and then he dropped a sack of marbles on Tundra's lap. "Dur youf go stroge dragoness." Goldfish said. "Ohh hahahahahaha." Brimstone went. "Brighta put a little bit of the potion in a little cup and gave it to Goldfish. Goldfish drank it and curled up on the soft and nice carpet next to Starry. "Who needs couch's when theres soft green carpet?" Starry said to everyone. "I know right" Goldfish replied. As the hours past in the day Goldfish and Starry kept rolling around in the soft green carpet. Brimstone went to go check on them. When he saw them asleep on the carpet he thought of peace on the soft carpet. Brimstone laid down near them on the carpet to feel what it was like. Then Brimstone fell asleep next to them. Tundra and Enyo looked for them. They checked the living room and found them asleep on the carpet. "Awww." They thought. They walked away and left them alone to be in peace and sleep. Chapter 8 The next morning they woke up. "Man, i haven't sleep so good ever since I slept with Tundra." Brimstone said streching his talons and legs. Goldfish looked dead because he was still, until he fliped over on his back and streched out. "Goooooood morningggg dragoness's and dragons" Starry said when he woke up. "Good morning Starry, Brimstone." Goldfish replied. It was a hard week with being hunted and Goldfish derping out. It's been about 1 month with the time theve been there. Brighta thought "We can't leave just yet, if we step outside we could be killed and then god knows what happened to Tundra." Brighta decided not to think about that just yet. She had more things to think about for now. It was about noon. Starry and Goldfish are still on the carpet. "Awww mannn, this carpet is so damn! soft!" Starry said. "Mann so damn truee." Goldfish replied. "Guys, come on. Stop being so lazy and get up before i get rid of that damn carpet!" Tundra yelled. "Ughhh, fiineeeeee" Goldfish said. Then Starry went "mewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Chapter 9 Goldfish and Starry wouldn't get off the carpet so Tundra spent 6,000 diamonds just for two of those carpets in their room. That was before there was a breaking in near a tower. The IceWing crept upon till he came upon a room with Starry sleeping on his soft carpet and he had a tennis ball. Starry was chewing on the tennis ball to. The IceWing flew Starry away to Burn's stronghold for never to be seen again until she get's the sculpture. "Starry come down, it's time for coffee and exexcutions." Enyo yelled up. But strangely there was no answere. Enyo wen't to go check to see where he was. She opened the door and all there was is a broken window. There was a little bit of ice on the ground. She didn't know what to do but go and tell Goldfish, Brighta, Tundra and Brimstone. "Guys! Starry has been kidnapped!" Enyo said running down the stairs into the living room. "What, oh no!" Brimstone said worridly. "Hopefully he had his tennis ball with him." Goldfish said. "I will alert the gaurds." Tundra added. They were all worried and shocked. They didn't know what to do. Just to sit around and watch executions all day they mostly did. They had to find Starry, no matter what happened Starry is a big part of their friendship they have. Since their friendship was so good. Epilogue They went out on the journey to find Starry, they also locked Burn in an Ice cave with no escapes. They looked deep in the tunnels and ancient ruins. 3 weeks have passed. They still haven't gaven up to find Starry, they came upon a blocked tunnel. They unblocked it and found a room, there was a dead FlameWing. They thought it was Starry. They looked and looked until they saw it was not Starry. It was one of Burn's apprentences. So far there is little tracks of what to be seen as the mysterius dissapering of Starry. They looked hard and long to find any trace of him. There was no sign of Starry or the IceWing that kidnapped him. Brimstone thought that Burn had gone to far on this one. She then froze to death in the ice cave and never to be seen or heard of for years. Months have passed. They still haven't gaven up. Brimstone was worried that he lost his best friend. They haven't found Starry. The guards searched the castle and ice caves to make sure he wasn't down there. There was no trace of Starry. No one has seen him ever since the day before he was taken. They had to tear down Burn's stronghold just to find the tunnels. Meanwhile they found other kidnapped dragons and released them. No sign of Starry in months. It could be like this for years. Brimstone was worried about Starry. So was Goldfish. They came upon a tunnel to a cave. It was just a normal grassy cave. They thought to what they saw was Starry. Until he vanished in mist. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)